


Keeping the Scales

by FaharaThevoo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Amélie mermaid, F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lena Mermaid, Mercy Mermaid, Mermaids, More characters to be added, Pirate Ships, Pirates, Rivalry, Still planning this shit out, Widowmaker mermaid, Will add more tags as I go, all of them - Freeform, mermaid au, smut will come later, yay for healthy poly ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaharaThevoo/pseuds/FaharaThevoo
Summary: Sailors are weary of the open ocean at night. They whisper around the taverns, myths for telling a giant eel-like creature with a torso of a woman that travels up from the depths to feed on the weak. They dare not call her a mermaid for she does not heal. She is the bringer of death, swift as it may come, the fading purple and yellow will forever haunt those unlucky enough to steal a glance. The universe is a stickler for balance though. So there is a mythical creature who rivals this tale. The queen of all Mermaids. They say when the Serpent of the Deep and the Angel of the Sea clash, a storm like no other grows and causes waves to swallow ships whole.OrTwo brothers, two mythical creatures, two sides, one goal.





	1. In the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> What's shaken bacons! This is my first time writing in forever and is not beta'd. This idea popped up in my head after drawing fan art of Moira and Mercy for MerMay. You can check them out here: http://fahara-thevoo.tumblr.com/post/174025943728/there-is-a-guardian-who-grants-safe-passage
> 
> This first chapter is really short an just sets up this alternate universe.

The Overseer had a younger brother named Talon, and the two never saw eye to eye. In a desperate attempt to get them to work together, their mother Gaiya cast them out of their realm. She created a planet for them to rule over together, stating they may return once all of the creatures lived in harmony. After studying the empty planet made of mostly water. Overseer and Talon began creating creatures to fill the silence. Once that task was completed the Overseer chose to live in the sky so he could look over all of the Earth’s creatures he loved so much. Talon chose to live in the Earth's core where he could observe and corrupt his brothers beloved creatures from the shadows. For years they bickered over this and that, creating extreme biomes to prove their various points. Over time biomes and creature alike began to evolve and blend together to survive the world they inhabited. Soon the brothers began to argue yet again. Talon pointed out that the weak were not dying off fast enough and taking up space. They were no longer strong enough to contribute to the task of harmony and should be killed off quickly. Whereas, Overseer believed the weak should be given the chance to become strong yet again.

Soon Talon began making predators stronger, faster, more agile. Giving some of them large teeth, camouflage, or other extraordinary abilities. He hid his creatures in the darkness of the deep ocean while he worked on his final creature. He wanted something that could lure away humans as they had become bold in their pursuit to conquer both land and sea around the world. He created a pale slender woman with hair the color of molten magma. She could vary her size as needed but her lower half was three times the length of her torso crafted in the form of a powerful eel-like tail with a ribbon fin matching the color of her hair. Her clawed fingers where long as a human's body and she could emit electricity up to 600 volts at will. Enough to stun or kill almost anything in the ocean. Not too long after, half human versions of a large colorful Jellyfish named Sombra, a highly aggressive Killer Whale named Reaper, and a deadly Blue-ringed Octopus named Widowmaker soon followed. He then released his beloved pets in the dark of night to slowly rise up from below with his favorite creation Moira, leading the way.

It didn't take long for Overseer to realize what Talon had done. He had overheard the tales the humans whispered in hushed voices at taverns. He saw the creatures reach up from the depths an crush ships whole before dragging them down. He needed to rebalance the scales and give Earth's creatures a chance. The humans began trying to fight the things going bump in the dark but they needed assistance from time to time. He wanted them to feel comfortable around their savior so he created a human female torso with the lower half of a graceful but strong Angelfish. He granted her the ability to heal with just a touch but he also knew that she would be up against his younger brothers creations. He created a staff to amplifiy her healing powers but also allow her to destory if need be. Then came her support if she were to ever need it. Half human version of a quick and brightly colored Sailfish named Tracer, a loud and loveable Whaleshark named Reinhardt, and a Batfish with an exceptional voice called Lucio. They went off their separate ways to patrol different waters but often ran into each other for old times sake. Always telling stories of the things they have seen and creatures they have saved.

As far as humans go there are good ones and bad ones, and then there are those that hop, skip, and jump, over, under, and on the line between the two. No one does that better than the pirate clan, Falcons. Their leader is Pharah, and the new captain of the Raptora. She claimed the title the moment her mother was dragged down into the depths while fighting Widowmaker when she was 19. Friends an family helped her settle into her role and before long the Falcons had claimed the tiles “Most Wanted" and “The  Robin Hoods of the Sea. They were able to pull off the most impossible heists, take only what they needed to pay for supplies or repairs, and then gave back to those struggling in need. Each heist became more an more dangerous but there has to be a limit. A point where the Falcons bite off more than they could chew. This is where the story of how true harmony on Earth begins.


	2. Set Sail to Mystery Isle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana tries to convince Fareeha to go after a treasure on an island that's supposedly guarded by a monster. The crew of the Raptora is restless and ready to get back out to sea. Their next stop is a mining town called Petra, once repairs are finished they set out in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's shaken Bacons! My goal is to post a new chapter every Thursday. Where is this fic going? I have no clue, I just started with an idea and I'm making up as I go along lol. I do have chapter 3 started an I'm super excited to show you guys an see what you think!

Fareeha leans back in her chair to survey the room but quickly changes her mind as the room starts to sway. She pushes her pint to the side calling it quits on the drinking not wanting to deal with a hangover at sea. With a short glance around the room, she can tell she's the only one worried about that though. She is only a little sloshed compared to Hana who is completely toasted along with Brigitte and the other members of the clan scatter about the tavern.  Drunkenly laughing and singing, high off their most recent successful heist in Junkertown.

Hana plops down next to her with a fresh pint and munching on some Cat shaped biscuits while listening in on the convo between her and their Mechanic. Brigitte is a new addition to the Raptora family. When the ship started needing more and more repairs, Fareeha figured it was time to upgrade the ship. Not just any Mechanic will do though, she needed the best and therefore reached out to Torb on his battleship called Bastion. After a few weeks of catching up and bargaining, more so convincing, Torb agrees to let Brigitte join them. Mumbling something about how we needed a better Mechanic for our ship as well as a new medic to keep us alive.

Hana shook her head a little and wiped the crumbs from her mouth before returning her attention back to her friends. Fareeha and Brigitte were chatting about upgrades to the ship that would aid in their battles against the mysterious pirates who wave the black flags with red “T” shaped symbols.  They've been running into them more and more out on the open ocean. The Raptora is fast built more so for clean get always but now with “ Mystery T's” as Hana likes the call them, the Raptora needs better repairs more often. 

The ship held up nicely during a rough but hasty exit after stealing from Junkertown. They would have had a cleaning get away if Hana and Brigitte hadn't got caught so far in town, tipping off the guards that the Falcons were in town. They had just made it back on the ship when the alarm bells started going off. As the crew rushed around the ship preparing to take off, Fareeha realized Hana wasn't in the crows nest and Brigitte wasn't shouting out Checklist sound-offs for the crew. 

Pharah called out for them an asked around if any of the crew had seen them. Her panic level was pretty controlled at about 25%. Hoping they'll come round the corner of the block any second now.  With each sound of cannon fire and following “thwunk" of canons hitting the water next to the ship her panic level rose. She was starting to assemble her fastest scouts to go look for them when a mechanical whirring sound began to grow louder. It was almost as if something was powering up before locking into place. She glanced over the shoulder of the crew member she was talking to just in time to see contraptions finish raising up out of the top of the guard towers themselves. The whirring sound was caused by the machine spinning what looked to be discs with blades sticking out of them followed by the locking sound of them being pulled back while aiming. The first two missed thanks to Symmetra and her shields but the third went cleanly through the Port haul before becoming lodged in the Starboard side below deck. Lucky the hole was above sea level but it causes her panic level to jump up to a solid 75%.

Just as the next round of discs began to fire she saw D.va running full sprint, well as fast as she could with arms full of bags anyway, and Brigitte behind her back peddling with her new shield prototype up protecting them. D.va is yelling at pharah to power up the oars and take off. The shield was quickly fading to red as D.va flys past pharah stopping next to Symmetra’s circular platform. Wheezing, she drops the bags at her feet. Once Brigitte’s shield shattered she quickly turned around and zig-zagged the last 50 meters onto the ship. 

Due to their late departure, they proceeded to make their escape dodging gunfire, canons, and whatever those new discs were. Once safely out to sea, furious, Pharah asks Hana what happened. Hana begins to go on an on about some Cat shaped honey biscuits that “Had to have been made by the Sun himself” they were so good. Pharah went from furious down to annoyed but they grew up together and she'd come to expected something like this from Hana, especially if it's food related. She turned to Brigitte who was just starting to take off her armor pieces. She just shrugged and smiled, stating “What? I Like food and I like cats”. Pharah just shook her head disbelief and walked away resuming her captain's duties.

Now at the tavern, Pharah thinks back on that last adventure. In all honesty, she knew that you're never supposed to hit the same place twice in a year, it was one of her mother's rules. The people of Junkertown definitely remember them and now had a new defense system. She'll have to send a message by Ganymede to update the other Falcon Clan ships. They had gone anyway due to Hana being really adamant about going back, claiming they had the best stuff. Now she knows what that “stuff” happened to be. 

After surveying the area to make sure everyone was still accounted for, she returned her attention back to her friends at the table.

“Hey guys, what should we do with that disc?” Fareeha says.

“Oh, you should definitely replace the steering wheel with it! That would totally be a power move" Hana replies.

“but it still has all of those blades attached to it, think we can take them off cleanly somehow?” Pharah puzzles while eyeing her drink.

Brigitte chimes in “I'm sure I can get them off, it'll be an awesome new addition to the Raptora!”

As she takes a sip Brigitte also goes into how she can upgrade the ships weapon system on the way to Petra and once they get there she can fortify the haul too. She just needed to tap into some of the clan's resources to get the things she needs.

Pharah lets her know she's free to take whatever she needs. She apart of the Raptora family now an after keeping an eye out for Hana, she trusts her judgment.

Brigitte beams happily “Thanks, I won't let you down"

She then begins breaking down some of her ideas and plans for the Raptora’s weapon systems. Stating Starting later that while she can build them on the way, they would need to pick up the special material needed to craft the bullets it fires. They can get it at Petra but it doesn't come cheap, they're going to need to hit somewhere nice on the way so they can get what they need but still give make more than they take.

All three of them sat around the table throwing out ideas and suggestions when Hana remembers the other item she stole from the baker. 

“Hey guys, I almost forgot. Maybe this will help!” She takes out an old folded piece of paper form her jumper pocket and spreads it out on the table.

She grins at Brigitte “ I snagged it while you were distracting the sexy baker lady!”

Pharah raises an eyebrow. Hana smirks as she air quotes “Distracted". She looks at Brigitte whos trying to hide her blush behind her pint.

Pharah chuckles warmly and looks back at the map. “Hmm, I haven't seen this one before but I know those constellations. Those island towns are a bit out of our way"

“We won't be going to those islands, we'll be going here!” Hana said.

Hana pointed to the bottom right of the map at a picture of 3 chests overflowing with gold and jewels. Sitting on top a large mound of more coins but below that were bones and skulls, with a picture of a curved beak of to the left of it.

“I wonder what that is," Brigitte said while pointing to the beak.

“Probably whatever created those piles of bones" Pharah replied wearily.

The mechanic leaned back in her chair a pondered a bit before perking back up!

“Maybe it's a  Griffin, I've always wanted to see one of those!”

“Hellooo!” Hana says waving her hand in front of their faces.

“Do you guys not see this large pile of loot! Who cares what's guarding it. We're fast, we can slip in and back out before it knows we were there.” She leans back in her chair folding her arms then continues. 

“If it just so happens to spot us we have the cute-...I mean the best Mechanic to get the ship going full speed fast, and the hottest Shield Thrower to cover our bums while to dip off with the loot.” She then punctuated her statement by finishing off her drink with a smug look of confidence that had to be fueled by a large amount of alcohol in her system. Pharah thinks it over for a bit, knowing full well she had to be easly on her way to being toasted for her to even consider heading to the mysterious spot on the mysterious map for a mysterious treasure guarded by a mysterious creature. She takes another swallow of beer before sighing and reluctantly agrees to check it out, knowing that if they survive it would help them a lot.

They set sail the following morning. Symmetra is sitting by her station one leg over the other "seductively" reading if you asked Hana, but looking as regal as ever. She opted out of drinking last night saying she rather update her book collection with all the new books she received from the Junkertown heist. Hana is up in the crows nest playing some handheld game she acquired a couple of hits ago with her legs draped over the side swinging idly. How she's even functioning enough to do so after the amount she drank last night is a mystery the captain has yet to figure out. Brigitte is switching between rubbing her temples and trying to shield her eyes from the sun as she prepares crew members and the ship for the start of the new upgrades she has planned.

The ship currently, is made of reinforced carbon fiber made to resemble the old timely wooden ship called Adventure Galley.  She was an English sailing ship captained by William Kidd, the notorious privateer back in 1696. She was the type of hybrid ship that combined square-rigged sails with oars to give her maneuverability in both windy and calm conditions. Over the years Ana had it upgraded to meet today's standards plus a little extra. It isn't rare to see wooden ships out an about on the open sea. Nowadays it's it's just up to the buyer's preference. The unique thing about the Raptora is that it use to be a museum exhibit. It was model to look and function exactly like the ship of its time. Pharah not sure exactly how her mother was able to acquire it due to the bedtime story changing every time but what she does remember is when they met up with Torb and his crew for upgrades on the ship. Torb’s crew always had the best food and told epic stories about how they got it. That was the special thing about the Falcons, each ship cover their own market. Clothes, Jewels, Food, Money, etc. So there wasn't any bad blood among the clan. If your robbed a bank with money and jewels you just traded the jewels you had for the money the other clan members had. If you hit a town full of lavish clothing you send word to the other clan members an mett up somewhere to trade. Sticking to this allows the clan to gain the most profit in each respective market. 

It had been a pretty smooth sailing month out on open water before Hana shouted land ahead. Before them was a small island with a large structure in the middle. As they got closer the crew could tell the structure was a large decrypted mansion covered in extremely large vines. They sailed around the island to check for any hostels and once deemed safe. The Raptora dropped anchor slightly offshore. Pharah told the crew to stay on the lookout while Brigitte gave off last minute instructions to the crew members working on the motors of the ship. Over the course of the month, she manages to make the Raptora three times faster. Raptora is also sporting six new rocket launchers, two on each side, one in the front and one on the back of the ship. At the moment, they only fire hard light projectiles crafted by Symmetra, they don't pack much of a punch but they figure it might be enough to scare off thieves on smaller ships if need be until they reached Petra. 

Pharah waited for Hana, Brigitte, and a few other crew members to join her before they left the ship. The crew took a machine powered rowboat from the ship to the beach. As they made their way up to the front of the mansion they could see the thick earthy vines grew in and around the structure, through broken windows, open doorways, around columns. Pharah pauses at the large double door entrance. The doors have long since fallen off and a fat green vine lays on the ground running through it. She checks her surroundings, something seems off but she can't quite place it. The island itself is pretty, the plants and flowers colorfully blowing in the gentle breeze. The salty sea air drifts through the trees. Everything is beautiful, minus the random building. Back in the day, it might have once been just as beautiful too but who would live way out here by themselves.

“Check it out!” Brigitte points above the captain’s head. Carved in stone above the door was Château Guillard. 

“Welp, that's solved my question of who lived here but somethings still feels wrong about this place” The captain shivers. 

Hana pipes up looking around “Where are all the animals?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Thanks so much for taking the time to read what I have so far! If you enjoyed this and would like to see more or support, feel free to check out my art blog on Tumblr. https://thevoo-arts.tumblr.com/post/174210566491/you-can-find-me-here


	3. Nope!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you go or stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sat an struggled on this chapter and the next, chewing it over an over but I'm just going to post them and do the best I can from here on out. So just a heads up that the chapters might be this size or smaller but it will be a lot easier to keep to the schedule l since I'm not trying to reach a word count every time.

After walking through the crumbling remnants of the entryway, they walk into what appears to be a courtyard where what's left of a marble statue awaits them. The statue is of a woman holding something but whatever it was has long since been lying broken in pieces on the ground. They continue forward through the large arc across the courtyard an into the main hall. Even though the place has fallen into disrepair the pretty blue walls stand out against the dust. All of the furniture was covered in blankets but after poking around for a while they could tell whoever lived here were high class. The crew wanders around aimlessly from room to room, the rustle of clothing and armor is almost defining amongst the eerie silence. 

Hana keeps checking in nooks and crannies, trying to find a secret treasure room but failing. She opens curtains, checks behind paintings and pulls books off the shelves in the blood red library. As they enter the grand dining room, she beelines for the fireplace.

“Oh there's got to be a secret button or lever in this thing,” Hana says practically on her hands an knees scooping out ash.

The crew search this room from top to bottom, while doing so one of the crew notices a few crates clustered in a darkened corner. Fareeha opens the shades on that side, and once everyone’s adjusts to the blinding light they can clearly see some crates and mirror with a blanket hanging off leaning against a door. Brigitte is slowly inching her way back from the corner at the same time Hana is approaching it.

“Hey Brigitte, Cap, come to help me move this stuff! This has to lead down to a lower level or something.” Hana says as she brushes some cobwebs aside an tries to pick up the mirror before switching to attempting to push the crate. The captain hustled over to give her a hand. With the both of them, some crew members they are able to quietly pick up the crate a set it aside. Fareeha notices how far away Brigitte and some of the crew members are snickers.

“What's wrong guys, scared of a few cobwebs?” Fareeha says quietly as to not shatter the silence. The crew nod in unison and Hana can barely contain her laughter

“Seriously guys, we are gun toting weapon slinging Pirates. There just cobwebs, the spiders aren't even in them” she says as a large eight-legged freak drops down from the ceiling onto her shoulder before being flicked off. One crew members faint and another says “Nope” before walking off to stand in the doorway to the hall, mumbling about how they'll keep watch an make sure the area is secure. Brigitte drops to her knees next to the fainted guy in a dramatic fashion.

“Oh no! I have to stay here an attendee to the injured” She makes a show of propping him up an fanning him while not making eye contact with Hana or the Captain. 

Fareeha and Hana watch the display an then look at each other with tears in their eyes and pains in their sides. Fareeha speaks up.

“ You do realize we've been walking all over this place and the cobwebs didn't bother you then right?” She wipes the tears from her eyes.

Brigitte looks bewildered and points at the door. “Does that look like a normal amount of cobwebs to you?” Faheera turns back to the door. Yea there were a lot but maybe this corner just never got used or something. Brigitte continues with a straight face.

“That's Halloween I can't afford decorations but I want to be festive so I bought a shit ton of fake cobwebs to use and only put them on that door amount of cobwebs” 

Hana loses it an her laughter echoes around the room. “Come on Brigitte, I'll protect you from the spiderwebs. Besides what if the place is booby trapped, we'll need your technical know how to disarm or avoid them”

“She's got a point, plus you have thick armor. If you put on your helmet you won't even feel the cobwebs or spiders for that matter”

Brigitte reluctantly hands the guy over to another member and leave him instructions for when he wakes up before putting on her helmet. She flicks the face shield down and gathers up her courage then walks over to the door. Together they move the mirror and she opens the door. They look past the 5 steps fading into the void of darkness and take a deep breath before heading down. The mechanic is in front, Hana in the middle, and the Captain brings up the rear. She clicks on a flashlight and shines the beam over their shoulders. The beam lights up the thick layer of webs Brigitte was about to walk through face first and she abruptly stops causing Hana to bump into the back of her ultimately pushing her through the web. She shrieks as she activates her shield and practically teleports down to the bottom of the steps. Hana a 'Cap run after her not having to worry about the webs thanks to the shield clearing a lot of them away. When they meet up at the bottom Brigitte has her helmet off frantically checking it and her for any spiders that may have got on her.

“Guys!! Is there any on me, I hate spiders if it just get it off, don't tell me” She says as turns around with her arms up a few times in the beam of light. Fareeha checks her over an she's free of spiders and as she was about to tell her Hana pipes up.

“There's one on the left side of your-" the Captain claps a hand over Hana’s mouth as Brigitte's eyes grow to the size of saucers. “Don't listen to her she's just messing with you. Let's find this treasure and get out of here it’s too quiet” 

Brigitte sigh “You guys owe me lunch” points at Hana “and dinner" points at Captain. The Captain chuckles before agreeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for taking the time to read this lol Feel free to leave comments and let me know what you think. I won't leave you hanging for so long next time :) If you would like to chat or help speed up chapters hop on over to my Tumbler http://fahara-thevoo.tumblr.com/post/174210577123/you-can-support-me-here

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for taking the time to read what I have so far! If you enjoyed this and would like to see more or support, feel free to check out my art blog on Tumblr. https://thevoo-arts.tumblr.com/post/174210566491/you-can-find-me-here


End file.
